No surprises
by salviohexia
Summary: Mientras caía Sherlock se daba cuenta del pequeño pero importante error, era ya tarde para corregirlo.


Los curiosos se acercaron rápidamente para ver el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de saltar. Tenía los ojos abiertos, rodillas y brazos flexionados, el cabello estaba empapado de sangre que todavía emanaba de su cabeza.

─Déjenme pasar, es mi amigo… ─otro hombre se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a llorar amargamente. La multitud sintió lástima por él, una mujer posó la mano sobre su hombro en un inútil intento de consolarlo. ─Oh dios. Sherlock. Sherlock…

**No surprises**

Sherlock Holmes se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina. Miró hacia arriba, luego a la izquierda y a la derecha. Sonrió con satisfacción, su plan había salido perfecto. Ahora que Moriarty estaba muerto, Sherlock ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, debía contarle todo a John lo más pronto posible.

Le dio un último vistazo a Barts antes de ir a la orilla de la banqueta para pedir un taxi. Junto a él estaba una mujer anciana cargada con una bolsita transparente llena de medicamentos, Sherlock decidió llamar al primer taxista libre que vio y dejar que la mujer subiera. Ella no dijo gracias ni se molestó en sonreírle siquiera, a Sherlock no le importó. Pasaron tres taxis desocupados y ninguno se detuvo cuando él les hizo la parada. Enfadado, cruzó la calle y se fue caminando.

El mal humor no le duró mucho, estaba contento por haberse librado finalmente de Moriarty. Estaba feliz y aliviado sabiendo que nada le sucedería a John. Sintió ganas de sacar su celular para llamarle a John y decirle que no se preocupara, que él estaba bien y que no tardaría en llegar a Baker Street, pero se las aguantó. La idea de sorprender a John le parecía mejor, más entretenida. Además recordó que su celular ahora lo tenía Molly, pues el testimonio de Moriarty estaba allí.

¿Qué haría John cuando por fin lo viera? Seguro lo golpearía e insultaría, eso era una gran posibilidad. Pero John no era estúpido, probablemente lo estaría esperando con una sonrisa, diciéndole que "ya era hora".

El cielo estaba poniéndose color naranja para cuando Sherlock llegó a Baker Street. Nunca pensó se pondría feliz con tan solo ver la puerta de la entrada. La abrió y cerró con cuidado, no queriendo hacer ruido alguno. Sherlock escuchó la televisión encendida de la señora Hudson, indicando que estaba en casa, la vería después. Primero John.

Subió los escalones y, sin molestarse en llamar antes, entró a su departamento. Sherlock sintió un dolor horrible en el corazón cuando vio a John. John estaba sentado en su sillón, llorando con tristeza.

─Por favor… por favor…

─John ─murmuró Sherlock. ─John, aquí estoy. John, nada pasó. Estoy bien.

John continuó llorando. Escondía su rostro en sus manos, pero conforme Sherlock avanzaba podía ver las lágrimas de su amigo caer. Sherlock se colocó en cuclillas frente a John. Después, muy suavemente colocó sus manos en las rodillas de John.

─Aquí estoy. Todo está bien ─le dijo.

John se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Sherlock sonrió.

─¿Estás mejor?

Apenas Sherlock preguntando eso, John se soltó a llorar otra vez. Preocupado, Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo. John iba a perdonarlo, ¿verdad? Agitó una de las rodillas de John para obligarlo a levantar la vista.

─John, lo que viste sé que fue impactante, pero no fue cierto. Un truco de magia. Fue como un truco de magia, todo fue una ilusión, yo no caí en verdad.

Sherlock se puso de pie, John no le hacia caso. Se fue a sentar a su sillón, lo observó con detenimiento, un fenómeno muy raro estaba ocurriendo. John no estaba enfadado, estaba triste, Sherlock se daba cuenta por la forma en que su compañero tenía doblado el cuerpo, por cómo John movía sus manos, y obviamente porque jamás lo había visto llorar.

─Sherlock, por favor… No puedes hacerme esto.

─Lo siento muchísimo, John. Pero yo tenía que…

─No sé si tienes una idea o no de lo mala que era mi vida antes de conocerte ─interrumpió John, Sherlock cerró la boca de inmediato, quería que John expresara todo lo que sentía. ─Me costaba irme a dormir, y batallaba también al despertar. Vivir era muy pesado, era una carga con la que yo no podía.

Sherlock lo sabía, se había dado cuenta desde su primer encuentro. Permaneció callado, John continuó:

─Después te conocí y todo cambió. No me dejes ahora Sherlock, no ahora. Te necesito. Por favor, por favor.

Sin comprender, Sherlock se levantó de su asiento. Iba a zarandear a John por los hombros hasta que entrara en razón, cuando la señora Hudson entró con una bandeja en las manos. John se limpió las lágrimas y fue a ayudar a la señora Hudson, que se sentó en el sillón que Sherlock acababa de desocupar mientras John acomodaba en la mesa la charola que únicamente tenía una tetera y dos tazas de porcelana en cada extremo.

Eso sí sorprendió a Sherlock, la señora Hudson no hizo ningún tipo de exclamación por su presencia. Seguro que ella estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido en el hospital.

─Una taza de té te hará sentir mejor ─aseguró la señora Hudson.

─Gracias ─dijo John en voz baja.

─No tienes que fingir conmigo, cariño. Yo sé cómo te sientes. También voy a extrañarlo. Demonios, ya lo hago. Me sentí como una estúpida cuando preparé tres tazas de té, ¿puedes creerlo?

John negó con la cabeza.

─Esto no está bien. No. Él me dijo que era un farsante, que había inventado todo. Yo sé que no fue así. Sherlock es alguien inteligente, un genio. Seguro que ideó algo, estará escondido por ahí, aguardando el momento adecuado para salir…

La sonrisita triste que la señora Hudson tenía se borró, miró a John con compasión. John no se dio cuenta de eso, de ser así se habría enfurecido.

─Como digas ─susurró la señora Hudson antes de llevarse la taza de té a los labios.

Sherlock se quedó atónito. No se podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

─¿Es esta su idea de una broma? ─gritó. ─Fingir que no estoy aquí es patético e infantil.

Ninguno le prestó atención. Sherlock dio una zancada, llegó hasta la mesa en donde estaba la tetera y la taza llena de John. Golpeó la charola, que cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

─¡Dios mío! ─exclamó la señora Hudson, llevándose ambas manos al pecho. ─¿Qué fue eso?

John se puso a recoger de inmediato. Levantó los pedazos más grandes de porcelana, la charola y después fue por un trapo para secar el té que estaba esparciéndose sobre el piso. John le dijo a la señora Hudson que él terminaría de limpiar, y le dijo también que deseaba estar solo. La señora Hudson se despidió recordándole que "podía hablar con ella cuando fuera si lo necesitaba". Sherlock volvió a quejarse en voz alta.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio, John se dirigió a la habitación de Sherlock. Sherlock, curioso, lo siguió de cerca. John se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta. Dos minutos después la volvió a cerrar, Sherlock se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Siguió a John hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto John se sacó el sweater, la camisa, los zapatos y sus gastados jeans. Se acostó en la cama, viendo fijamente hacia el techo. Sherlock se inclinó sobre John para que se miraran a los ojos. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, John mantuvo la expresión de dolor en el rostro sin reparar en Sherlock, estaba viendo a través de él.

Entonces Sherlock sintió miedo. Era imposible. Era imposible que él estuviera muerto. Sherlock dejó a John, se recargó en la pared más cercana, dejándose resbalar hasta que quedó sentado en la alfombra. Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza para hacer memoria.

No había lógica. Recordaba estar en la azotea de Barts hablando con John después de que Moriarty se diera un tiro. Pero después del salto, la siguiente memoria era de él frente a Barts antes de fallidamente pedir un taxi. Sherlock sabía que faltaba algo.

Trató de calmarse para despejar su mente. Él estaba en el borde, había dejado caer su teléfono para que después Molly fuera por él. John estaba gritando su nombre, una parte de Sherlock se sentía mejor al no poder escucharlo. Entonces él saltaba… _Ah_. Mientras caía Sherlock se daba cuenta del pequeño pero importante error, era ya tarde para corregirlo. Finalmente se impactaba en la acera. Sherlock abrió los ojos.

─Eso lo explica todo ─razonó.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo llorando. Del interior de su abrigó sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, después de todo John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade estaban a salvo; si tuviera otra oportunidad volvería a hacerlo. Nunca había pensando realmente en la muerte, Sherlock sabía que era algo inevitable para cada ser humano, pero hasta ahí.

─Sherlock…

John se había dado la vuelta, desde donde Sherlock estaba sentado nada más podía verle la espalda. Sherlock fue a acostarse en la cama. Sherlock se acordó la única vez que él y John habían compartido una cama en el pasado, había sido por un caso; John se había molestado con los encargados del hotel por darles una sola habitación. Así se habían acostado, uno frente al otro. Empezaron hablando del caso, hasta que el tema de conversación pasó a ser la importancia de las abejas para la sociedad.

Sherlock sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de John. John lloraba silenciosamente. Justo de la misma manera en que John le había hablado en la tarde, Sherlock le contó lo agradecido que estaba por haberse encontrado a alguien como él, le platicó lo solo y triste que se había sentido hasta antes de conocerlo.

─Te quiero mucho, John. Desearía habértelo dicho así de claro antes. Te quiero. Voy a esperarte ─sonrió. ─Hazme esperar mucho.

Sherlock se acercó a John y lo besó en los labios.

* * *

**1. **no he escrito en mucho tiempo. pido perdón si es basura. quería responder a este "random prompt": -It's revealed that a minor protagonist was dead all along. yo cambié 'a minot protagonist' por 'the main character'. sip... equis.

**2. ***se encoge de hombros*


End file.
